The present invention relates to bumpers for motor vehicles and especially bumpers consisting of one single, shaped, element of thin sheet steel, having a substantially "C"-shaped cross-sectional profile which consists of a body and two wings.
By the term "thin sheet steel", in the following specification and claims, there is meant a sheet of steel preferably between 1 and 2 mm. thick.
The object of the present invention is to provide a bumper of the aforesaid type which will have a higher resistance to bending than known types.